Another crack fic? Oh noes
by Lemon.Orange.Lime
Summary: What does Aang have in store for the world's greatest earthbender? How can she resist him? Crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lime & Orange Collab fic.

We hope you enjoy reading. R&R if you please. And don't kill us.

It's a _**crack**_ fic.

Disclaimer: We claim no ownership to Avatar.

* * *

Another Crack Fic? Oh noes.

Aang sat with a smile on his face. He gazed longingly at the young woman who was standing before him, oblivious to his attentive gaze.

Only two days ago, the group had met for another one of the few get-togethers they had been having since the end of the war. So much had happened in that span of time (they had visited a bunch of parties and festivals) that he hadn't had any time to even have a private moment with just the both of them alone. He remembered when they were younger, innocent. Familiar to the harshness of the world, but not to the intimacies of natural attraction. They were both young and naive, and after saving the world they began to finally have fun like normal kids (aside from the occasional duties of keeping the world in order). Now that he was older, he had a more grown up idea of "fun"...

"I've missed you so much, Toph." Aang began walking towards the younger woman before him, who had sensed something different about the man opposite to her and was quickly growing skeptical about it.

Toph recognized the tone of voice many men used when courting her, and was momentarily shocked at the idea of her friend, the Avatar, doing what many other men had done before him.

'And failed.' Toph added silently in her mind. 'This wouldn't change anything.' she thought; she'd just chuck a rock at his head and he'd snap out of whatever was causing him to act like...that. She ignored the new, faster pace her heart began beating at.

"Don't even try, Twinkle toes." Toph warned. Her body tensed with every step he took. She became more aware of the fact that Aang was a man. A man, newly coming out of adolescence, but still a man.

'A nicely built one at that too.' Her mind added. Toph pushed that thought away, along with memories of when she and Aang had certain incidents involving accidental contact. A few brushes with arms, shoulders, hands, and once, on her butt.

Toph blushed, remembering how she earthbended Aang across the town and how she paid dearly for it. Katara had her hold Aang down (since they decided that Sokka wasn't nearly as strong enough as Toph, much to Sokka's aggravation) as she prodded around Aang's abdomen, checking for broken ribs and such after they had found Aang lying in a cabbage cart, still conscious and in great pain. Toph remembered the feel of her hands around Aang's nicely developed arms, how they stiffened whenever Katara would poke a certain place on his chest. Aang was too busy being in pain to notice Toph stroking his arms with her thumbs, but she hadn't given him time to find out because she immediately stopped herself when she realized what she had been doing to him. After Katara had completely healed all of Aang's broken bones, Toph quickly excused herself and began walking around town with a confused look on her face, then brushed it off as nothing and came back when everyone was already asleep.

Both she and Aang were currently in a field surrounded by trees with a river running through it. Along the river, there was a lake not too far from the area. Toph was starting to regret ignoring all the tell-tale signs of infatuation.

It hadn't been a good idea to meet Aang here at all; it wasn't until she arrived here when she noticed that it was a bit far from camp.

'Too far.' Toph grimaced.

Unable to deal with the thought of her and the Avatar being an item, she turned around on her heel and began walking away. Toph reasoned that this whole episode would all go away if she stayed away from him for a few days.

Satisfied with her thoughts, she took a few steps forward, but it was already too late. Aang was already behind her. He began to embrace her, causing Toph to become as stiff as her own stubborn element on contact.

"Let go of me Twinkle toes!" Her mind began to ramble on about how nice Aang's body felt against her own smaller form, which didn't help the fact that she was mentally panicking instead of devising a plan to get away from him. Toph tried to raise her arm to punch him, but he hugged her tighter, immobilizing both of her arms. Aang then leaned in and began to whisper in her ear.

"Let me stroke it." Aang whispered softly. Toph's breath hitched. The annoying little voice in her head finally stopped, but so had her trail of thought. Her mind was eerily silent, and Toph suddenly wished she had something to distract her for once.

"W-w-what?!" Toph stuttered, her voice unnaturally high. She cursed herself for sounding so unlike her usual, composed self. Toph could feel her palms begin to sweat, her fingers clenching painfully into them.

"Your hair, let me stroke your beautiful hair." Aang said playfully, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He smiled widely, enjoying her out-of-character-like reaction.

Aang rarely saw her in such a flustered state, but in the few instances when she was (like when he managed to get away with 'accidently' brushing hands, arms, shoulders with her. It didn't quite work when he touched her butt, the bruises were proof of that, but he decided it had been worth it in the end, since Toph had been made to restrain him so he wouldn't move and injure himself further. His mind had made a perverted comment on a mental picture of Toph holding him down, but in a different, more intimate situation. It also shouted with glee when he felt Toph unconsciously stroke his arms, and he had to restrain himself from commenting on how red her face looked after she stopped herself.), he decided that she was undeniably cute in being so. The first incident had led to another, as much as he tried to contain himself.

Still, he couldn't resist the thought of being the cause of her awkwardness.

Toph didn't say anything, for she was too speechless to do so. Her mouth was dry and her lips felt as if they were sealed shut in being so.

Aang's earlier quote had set her mind off in the wrong direction before she could stop herself. She had some pretty explicit thoughts in response to what he had said...and to her immediate dismay, she found that she liked them...

Which was rather unfortunate for the rational, thankfully sane, part of her mind because it instantly switched to panic mode. It began considering the options of talking her way out her current predicament verbally or physically.

She decided trying to use verbal persuasion for once, since she was still angry at Aang for embarrassing her. It was not because she didn't consider Aang an actual threat because of the fact that he was the Avatar, and that he had grown to be a worthy earthbending opponent. Nope, not at all.

Toph's conscious snorted at her.

"You know what Twinkle Toes, go-" Toph stopped short the moment she felt his wet, warm lips touch her neck.

Toph choked down a gasp, but Aang had already heard it. Encouraged, he began moving his lips, muttering little nothings against her skin.

Adding on to her fear, she could feel herself growing faint at the sensation of them massaging the slender length of her neck.

"!!" Toph's traitorous heart began pounding hard and fast, the high-paced beat deafened her ears. She hoped Aang couldn't feel the increasingly painful vibrations like she could. It felt as if someone was forcefully ramming blocks of earth into her chest.

'Snap out of it Toph!' Toph thought to herself. She grew alarmed when she felt Aang's teeth graze her skin. Toph then realized that his grip on her had weakened a bit, which was enough for her to move her arms.

Determined, she punched Aang in the face. She hadn't put all her strength into that punch, since she reckoned that she'd need all her energy to escape capture from him. Aang wasn't the Avatar for nothing.

But despite his renowned persistence, she would _not_ allow him to seduce her.

Aang yelped as he was hit. His grip on Toph slackened, and she took the opportunity to start running. She was stopped again by Aang again, who flew over her a couple of yards before landing less than a foot in front of her.

"What, would you like it if we went to a more secluded place?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "By the way, I wiggled my eyebrows."

"...?!" Toph knew she should've been mad at Aang for telling her such a trivial feat and reminding her of her blindness, but her mind alerted to his statement before that. Out of desperation, she took up her regular earthbending stance, bent on earthbending Aang into the river.

'The river!!' Her eyes widened, but it was too late already. Aang had waterbended a thick barrier around both of them. Toph felt water crawling up her legs and arms. Aang made a blowing motion and Toph's arms and legs became immobilized in a case of solid ice.

She couldn't move, even worse, earthbend. If Toph was in a different situation, she would've thought she was suffering from a heart attack. But Toph knew better.

It was an Aang-induced heart attack. And there was no cure for it.

_Then stop resisting him._ Toph was too busy panicking to reply.

"Aang?!" Toph felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She heard nothing but rustling clothes. Then she heard the clothes being tossed aside. Toph blanched as Aang's footsteps echoed down through the ice barrier.

"It's just you and me now Toph." Toph, to her utter horror, let out a whimper as Aang ran his tongue across her lips.

* * *

Toph jerked her head away, her eyes shut tightly despite the lack of vision both appendages didn't provide her with.

"Mmph!" She feared what would happen if Aang touched her again. Toph suddenly realized that Aang knew how she felt about him, far before she had even realized it. And he had taken full advantage of it. Her eyes narrowed.

"Don't even think about trying _anything_ else, you airhead!!" She yelled, hoping anyone, specifically Katara or Zuko (since they could bend), would hear and help her escape, stall, anything to keep Aang from touching her again.

Just the thought of her and Aang being actively intimate with each other was enough to send her thoughts and feelings into a violent whirlwind of turmoil and confusion.

Toph needed more time to think, and even that was becoming as hard as it was to breathe.

"But don't you like it when I'm forceful?" Aang purred seductively. Toph slightly shuddered, the coldness of the ice against her skin not helping.

"How should I know?!" She yelled, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

Reevaluating the current situation, she began hoping that no one actually heard her in fear of them seeing her in such a state of weakness. They'd never let her live it down, and she'd probably have to live under a rock for the rest of life.

Aang was silent for a moment, then he nodded his head to himself in approval.

"Well, let's just find out." Aang began to unbend the ice around Toph into water. He waited for Toph to run back to the camp, but to his surprise, she didn't move.

Toph felt paralyzed, it was as if her body was still encased in ice. Like it wanted to stay and welcome what Aang had in store for her.

As Toph stood there, angry with her body for betraying her to the idiotic airbender that was beginning to succeed in getting his way with her, Aang decided to take advantage of her silence.

"You know, I took my shirt off, Toph."

'Oh really? I haven't noticed.' Despite that belittling thought, Toph still felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"I know you can't see me."

'No way! I saw you take your shirt off just now.' Toph felt the urge to respond with that sarcastic thought, but she restrained herself, deciding to wait and see where Aang was getting at.

He approached Toph and he took both her hands into his. Her immediate response was to jerk her hands out of his, but he held firmly onto them.

"Even though you can't see," Toph's brow furrowed, her pride not appreciating being constantly reminded of a disability she hadn't felt was bothersome, until now. "You can always touch me." Aang smiled and Toph felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. He then placed Toph's hands on his chest. Toph flinched, but didn't take her hands off of his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, which was beating as fast as her own. Toph tilted her head in thought.

Aang leaned in and began kissing Toph's lips tentatively, testing the waters. Her eyes widened slightly, but this time she didn't jerk her head away. She didn't respond right away either. Then, as if making a decision, she closed her eyes. She waited a bit, then moved her lips slowly against his. Her anxieties were left forgotten with every caress their lips made against each other. Aang began to kiss her harder and more roughly. Toph responded by being less resistant and was quickly becoming more impatient with every second that passed. He was teasing her, she knew. All they've done was kiss and nothing else. She grabbed at him impatiently, but he dodged and calmly held her wrists away from her.

"Fiesty aren't we?" He leaned in. "Alright then."

Holding her wrists with one hand, he wrapped his arm around her waist and flew up in the air. Toph, startled, was caught off-guard as she was jerked into the air. As gravity began to pull them down, Aang made a motion with his hand and parted the water in the lake. Then as they made their way close to the bottom of the lake, he quickly made an ice-dome and shot a pillar of wind straight up into the air, freezing the water around the pillar so that it made a crystal-like pipe that connected to the air above the water. He had completely isolated both of them in the middle of the lake. Toph panicked when she found she couldn't feel anything. They were nowhere near ground. She heard Aang chuckle.

"All you'll be feeling now, is me."

* * *

The end.

Kidding. We hope your brains haven't died from reading this so far. Feel free to point out any errors please.

Yay for corny one-liners.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph jumped at hearing those words, her heart beating faster than ever. She backed up against the round wall of ice, shortly shivering afterwards from the contact. Aang flew in front of her quickly, cutting off any sort of escape. Toph flattened herself against the cold wall of ice as Aang put his hand on the wall next to Toph's head. He then leaned in and sucked gently onto her neck. Toph bit back a groan, but the small noise was audible enough for Aang to hear. He then began to move his arm towards Toph's chest and began undressing her.

"Aang!" She cried out, clutching his head to her chest. Aang removed her chest bindings and playfully rubbed his nose against her clavicle.

"Aang!" Aang began trailing kisses softly from her throat to her ear. He nibbled on her earlobe.

"Aang!" Aang's head snapped up from resting between his arms. He turned over on the ground to see Toph leaning over him with an expression of annoyance on her face.

"Whu-what?" He mumbled, still woozy from his dream.

"What were you doing on the ground? You haven't even pitched your tent yet!" Aang blinked a few times before noticing the tent of earth behind her.

"Well, uh..." Aang, still slightly disturbed, got up quickly and coughed nervously. Toph frowned as she felt Aang's abnormal heart rate shoot through the roof. He probably had a nightmare just now.

"I think Aang's already pitched a tent." Sokka butted in, a sly smirk on his face. Aang glared at him.

"What? I don't see it." An unbidden thought popped in Aang's head. He sat quietly for a moment, but didn't push it back into the recesses of his mind like he usually did.

"Wanna help me with my tent?" Aang smiled.

It was too nice a smile, and Sokka knew better. He began to inch away from the camp area hurriedly, mumbling a quick excuse to find food.

"You can't do it yourself?" Toph frowned, trying to understand the Avatar's incompetence in something so simple. Aang calmly stood up and walked over to her. To her surprise, he then grabbed her hands.

"I'll definitely need your help this time." Toph blinked.

* * *

The end. For reals. We hope you've enjoyed reading this.

If you'd like to see the alternate ending, read on.


	3. Alternate Ending

A/N: This is the alternate ending.

* * *

ANCOH Alternate Ending

He had completely isolated both of them in the middle of the lake. Toph panicked when she found she couldn't feel anything. They were nowhere near ground. She heard Aang chuckle.

"All you'll be feeling now, is me."

--

The next day at camp, the two benders returned. Toph had a dazed look on her face, whilst Aang looked smug. Katara raised an eyebrow at this.

"So what were you two doing at the lake?" Toph's next outburst surprised Katara.

"N-nothing! We were training!" Katara blinked. A sly smile crept onto Aang's face.

"Yup. We tried out some new stances, positions, techniques..." He trailed off suggestively. She could've sworn Toph's face turned bright red, but Katara couldn't really tell since she had her head turned away.

Toph stood for a moment, dazed, while Aang took the opportunity to casually walk behind Toph over to his tent, brushing his fingers over one side of her hip and over her bottom. Toph's spine stiffened, her mind blanking at the brief sensation.

Katara remained oblivious to it all, not sensing the sexual tension clouding the air around the two younger benders. Until Aang suddenly grabbed Toph's hand as he walked past her. Toph's shocked face was the last Katara saw of her as Aang jerked the still dazed earthbender into the rock tent. He went into the tent, only to stick his head back out shortly afterwards. Katara's suspicions were confirmed only then by Aang's choice of words that followed.

"I'm gonna train with Toph again. I think Sokka went out to go look for food." Aang then earthbended a door at the opening of the earth tent.

Silence followed, until Sokka ran into the camp bragging about the bunch of fish he caught at the river. Katara began wondering how Aang and Toph could train inside such a small tent.

'There wouldn't even be enough breathing room to-' Katara froze, remembering the earlier exchange between the two after they got back from the lake.

Katara's eyes widened, realization beginning to dawn on her. Sokka had just finished describing about how Zuko stormed off after catching a puny fish when Katara grabbed him by the shirt and began running as fast as she could away from the camp.

Sokka opened his mouth, but Katara cut him off with her hand. Then she quickly whispered into his ear. Sokka's eyes began bulging out of their sockets.

He grabbed his sister's hand and began running at twice the speed she had originally been going at before.

Aang and Toph were relatively safe that night. The loud noises coming from that certain area of the forest were enough to scare away any wild animals from that area, along with two highly disturbed water tribe siblings.


End file.
